User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/6321/4dvpqq9rq5fq3.gif Welcome to my talk page. Here are the rules: *No flaming, cursing or any other form of hatred. *Don't come here thinking you know moar than I do, because you don't. *Do not act like an incompetent troll and talk about my friends. This will result in a block. *Do not feed the birds. They'll end up feasting on your flesh, followed by your intestines. *Have fun. :D No problem! That's alright! I'm fine with the whole thing, haha. Merry Christmas, btw! EmptyStar 14:37, 25 December 2008 (UTC) OK Fixed it. I've shortened it a lot. --Timson622222 22:29, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! I've seen you around and wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas! With Christmas Cheer -- Kirby111 Talk to me 01:23, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Arena Winners Hi Blue! I have a request, can you do what you did with the FA pages to the Super Star Arena Winners? Right now, the SSA winners have the icon (and some text stating that they won) at the top of the page. But can we put just the icon up in the upper right-hand corner? Thanks! EmptyStar 18:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Sup You're that guy from arwingpedia right? Wartortle28 02:35, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Holy crap, then you're the same guy my friend was harassing there, rofl.. Small Internet, eh? Wartortle28 02:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, he told me you and some guy called SuperFuzzy or something kept banning him so he kept using proxies to come back. Wartortle28 05:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::Please do, he's incredibly annoying. You want his youtube account username? Wartortle28 19:54, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Alright, it's khmertrlad, though the letters are randomly capitalized. Not that it matters when typing in the name, though. Wartortle28 21:24, 28 December 2008 (UTC) A few promotions Hi Blue! I hope you had a great new year! Anyway, I know that Max doesn't want us making anymore sysops, but he hasn't been here in a few months. So, Kirby111 and Ville10 have both been a HUGE help with the level revamping, so I really think they should be promoted to sysops. If there's no more room for anymore sysops, we could always demote the ones who haven't been here in two years like Katshuma and KirbyFan. Thanks again! EmptyStar 20:10, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Inactive admins Hey Blue. Only someone with Wikia Staff access can remove adminship (I only have Helper access). In my opinion, the best person to handle this, since it's a gaming wiki, is KyleH, because he started out on the Gaming Team like me. Just repeat the message you left me, and I'm sure he'll take care of it the next time he logs on. JoePlay (talk) 20:56, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Who are exactly you? why r u talking 2 meh? btw are you User: Max3?Princess Grapes Butterfly 23:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks so very much! I'll do my best here and make you proud! P.S. I didn't feed the birds =D, -- [[User:Kirby111|'DINNER!']] Talk to me 00:54, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks man. Oh, and now that you've played a Nitrome game I could use some help editing Nitrome Wiki, can't do it alone. :P.S. I wasn't supposed to feed the birds!?!?!?! Aug! *Is killed and becomes carrion by vultures* :P.S.S. Ahhugg! They're back! *CENSORD IMAGE* *CENSORD WORDS* : Well you were gone... ...me and ES, fixed the template, and then I protected Kirby (Wii) for I think a good reason, just saying. P.S. I finally made a siggy. Hello Hello there Blue Ninjakoopa! I have to say any work you have done on this wiki is really helping it a lot (no offense to User:EmptyStar). I haven't been here in a while, so I'm glad you and the other terrific users here have helped keep this wiki in ship shape. User:Novafan365. :Dood? Did you like die or something? DINNER! My ship sails in the morning! I wonder what's for DINNER! I'm so hungry, I could eat an octorok! MAH BOI, this peace is what ALL true warriors strive for! I hope she made lotsa SPAGHETTI! ALL TOASTAS TOAST TOAST! I could go on for days... Good to see someone else enjoys them as muck as I do! :DADONGOS! YESH! The Chene I faced this guy named The Chene from AiB....he is a spammy Toon Link. Wanna try him? His username is "thechene". --'OxicoI hear voices crying ' 22:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) SSA talk page redo and next challenge. After the tie between Heavy Mole and Heavy Lobster is broken, We should do another challenge or two before we remodel the talk page, which has gotten out of control, haha! The best challenge suggestion there is between Marx Soul and Drawcia Soul. The caption being "A soulful clash between two final bosses. Will Drawcia paint circles around this dastardly foe or will Marx Soul be the one laughing in the end?". The arena should be Bubbly Clouds, and the arena image should be (Image:Bubbly Clouds 2.PNG). Would you be alright with that? EmptyStar 01:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :That talk page is getting out of control, and that battle is a good idea... ::We also should get all the archives up. Question concerning Template:CopyAbilities If you give your ok, I'll create spoiler-function to hide it automatically, and show it by clicking. I thought it'll be useful to ask you first, before doing anything. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:24, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Alright, then I'm starting to add these function and give you some templates for using them, but it may takes til tomorrow. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:06, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Btw, nice birds. No, I won't ask for your friends, even I wouldn't have any problem with a block :) So this is new version of copy abilities template: Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:10, 17 February 2009 (UTC) >.< BWAHAHA! moar kirby stuff http://smouch.net/lol/ 23:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) So I herd U Liek Utueb Poopz? 8UlzPSpGN8U *avoids the birds* -SwordKnight Enemy Infoboxes Hi again Blue! We need to fix up the enemy infoboxes. First, I propose changing the "First Appearance" section so everything fits on one line. Also, we should two-tone the inbox, making the name, full name, and ability sections to the pale yellow, and leaving the rest the light blue (just like we did with the level infoboxes). Thanks again! EmptyStar 23:44, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :D: So you'll do it..? EmptyStar 02:54, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, Ville might be able to do it. EmptyStar 14:43, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Category Madness Blue, this new category feature is giving our users nervous breakdowns and bouts of depression! Help us learn! D= 01:45, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't gettit! ::Oh, sorry! I didn't get time to actually write out a reply! It was just that we were struggling adding categories. But we settled that. Now I think we need to address the main page (again). The poll runs off into the FA space. We should fix that. D= EmptyStar 20:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::In addition to the above comment, I found something else we should address; the lack of KatAM official art. I found (low quality pics of Cupie and Boxy (so we need higher qualities of those) and I found a pic of Mini Kirby on Youtube. It features three different sized Kirbies running to the left. I also saw art of King Golem. I'm sure there's more too. I have no idea where we could find good quality pics, but do you know of anyplace? EmptyStar 01:16, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I've just been hung up with other things, I haven't gotten around to replying to people, haha. About the OSTs, if they were officially released as CDs/albums, then we should make them a page (like the Kirby 64 music). But ones that were never officially released (like almost all handhelds), then we shouldn't make them a page. And no, KRR won't get a page. It's a fan site. EmptyStar 15:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sup? w00t Ur back! What happend dood? When you got time we should Brawl some more :P HEY!! Hey Blue! Im back! After a long time too. How hav you been? User:DragoonRider :Yo, Blue. You there??? User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk Greetings. It's been quite a while. So, what has fallen upon us?--KirbyFan (talk| ) 01:24, 6 May 2009 (UTC) FUCK YOU Go eat ur head and get out! yUO BGI FTA LABCK YUG